30 Lemons challenge for Gibbs X Abby
by TheChickenStyle
Summary: Soon to be all 30 smut filled stories under certain circumstances set by the 30 lemons challenge. I strive to complete it this year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Don P. Belisario.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

30_Lemons

001. Anonymity

Gibbs fixed his mask and let his blue and red cape flutter in the wind. The inside was blue and the outside was red. The black top and bottom framed his body so his blue eyes would gleam. He snickered knowing that Abby had just come out of the phantom of the opera showing.

She waved to Ziva and Ziva kissed her on both cheeks as it is accustom in her country. Gibbs growled to himself, he'd never live down that custom.

Ziva turned the key and zoomed off, narrowly missing a child on a bike and screeching on two wheels off the curb.

Abby walked to her car and grabbed her keychain from her purse, but before she could put it into the car door, Gibbs stepped down from the ledge behind the telephone booth where he had been hiding. Abby dropped the key and continued to stare at him as she knelt down to get the key that was behind the curb.

For a second she had to flick her eyes down to grab the key, and in that Gibbs had moved a couple feet closer. Now he was slowly walking towards her, maybe just a yard away.

"Wh-Who are you?" Abby said.

Gibbs didn't answer, knowing his voice would be an instant giveaway. He walked closer to her and she stepped off the curb, pinned against the car. Gibbs put one arm on the top of the car and cupped her face in the other.

"I know that you must be really interested in me, and I do like older men, well not all older men, just some older men… It's just… I have a boyfriend." She said readying her leg to hit his groin when he cut in.

"I know." He said and before his husky voice could cut into her, Gibbs hand was on her hand, he brought the key to the car and roughly pushed her inside. Gibbs was gentle enough to be loving but strong enough to give off dominance over Abby.

He pushed her into the backseat gently and shut the door with his foot. He pulled the cape off and draped it over the back windshield. Gibbs pulled off the Robin mask and a dropped it on the ground. Gibbs placed his hands at the bottom of Abby's shirt, positioning himself above her.

He rolled it up above her stomach. He brought his tongue to her smooth belly and Abby sharply inhaled as he rolled it up to the bottom of her breasts. She moaned as he brought his tongue up and down, tracing numbers, letters, shapes, and other patterns on her stomach. She was getting hot and wet as he rolled it up over her breasts. He brought his tongue to her nipples and gently nipped at them through the bra fabric.

Abby moaned. "Oh Gibbs… You didn't have to… I was so… aaahhh… worried…" Abby managed to get out as she arched against his body roughly.

Gibbs reached around her with ease due to her arch. He unclasped the bra and she moaned as his tongue drew circles around her nipples, he took one in her mouth and brought a whimper and moan from Abby.

Gibbs reached down and dropped the bra and the shirt on the floor. He then reached out an pulled off her skirt and kicked it down with his shoes which he then proceeded to kick off also.

Abby's exposed skin was rubbed by the velvet fabric of Gibbs' black pants. She kicked her shoes off with more difficulty since they were buckles. She didn't wear knee highs, or any socks at all.

Gibbs looked at her face and she purred in pleasure.

"Enough foreplay, Master." She said provocatively.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gibbs responded as he let up gently and pulled off his shirt and pants along with his loose boxers. He definitely planned this. His muscles weren't bulging but he was definitely toned. He was a magic man after all.

Abby saw that he was harder then a rock and had no trouble sliding into her because she was hot and wet. He wrapped his hands in her hair and smiled as she moaned with delight.

"Gibbs…" She growled.

"Abby-Girl…" He growled back respectively. "Don't move."

He then proceeded to thrust in and out of her. Abby moaned and whimpered. She sighed at every possible moment and gasped when Gibbs decided to thrust deeper.

She was almost ready to come, and had been for a while.

"Don't." Gibbs said growling. "not until I say so…"

She was so close and he was too with one last thrust he kissed her which was their universal command and they came in near unison. Abby's world blurred out suddenly.

A moment later she saw Gibbs sweaty blue-eyed face staring at her.

"Gibbs…" she groaned.

"Hmm?" He said through his heaving

"Your socks." She said.

Gibbs looked down at his feet to see that he was indeed still wearing socks and had been for a while now. A knock came on the door and Gibbs pulled the cape over them. He rolled down the front window since the back ones where covered by the emergency blanket. A cop leaned in and started to say something when he looked up and saw them naked under a cape.

"I'll come back later." He said before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Don P. Belisario.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

30_Lemons

002. The Audience

Gibbs took Abby to the one bar he knew that Doms and Subs belonged. It was a special bar; there were only three, one in Washington, one in Pennsylvania and one in Las Vegas. Gibbs always went to this bar. Fortunately he was a member and could get into the exclusive lounge.

He walked up to the door and filed into the lounge with the nicest rounded seat tables he's seen. Gibbs walked up to the man at the podium and placed his membership card on the podium top. He smiled as the man looked at it.

"Who's the dom and who's the sub?" He said in his usual voice.

Gibbs smiled and reached over. He flicked his finger along her throat and she automatically dropped to her knees. The man smiled and motioned for them to follow him. This bar was always on the fence with the law since people end up having sexual relations in here, but their legal department is very strong.

They walked past a man and a woman making out, a man having a threesome with two women, and a woman who was caking on makeup. They were seated and were given menus.

"Pick anything tonight, doll. It's my treat." Gibbs said as he leaned over and nipped her shoulder.

"Yes Mas-" She caught herself. Audiences or just public sex in general was her weakness and Gibbs knew it.

"It's fine, kitten." He said rubbing his hand on her leg, his fingers would rock and hit her pussy lips. She smiled at him as he controlled her so easily even without having to be hard. She doesn't know why, usually she has to be told.

"I'm trying to cut out red meat because of this Mediterranean diet thing, it's supposed to reduce migraines which I get a lot, especially after work. I don't know why but my doctor thinks it because I'm getting that crash after caffeine. I also think that it's-" She began to ramble.

Gibbs put a finger to her lip and kissed her, letting his finger fall out from between them.

"You can start another night; we'll have two steaks tonight." He says with a soft growl in his throat.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter said walking up to them; there were lipstick stains all over his collar, neck and face.

"Two of the NYC strips please. Medium for me and medium rare for the kitty here." He says petting Abby's chin.

The waiter nodded a walk away as Gibbs leaned over Abby. He put on the huskiest voice he could and leaned so his mouth was on her ear.

"You're going to take off all your clothes and lay down at the most comfortable angle you can find. Abby complied as best she could by basically ripping off all her clothes before she lay down on the rounded couch seats. Gibbs sat there smiling at the eagerness of his submissive. She was an odd one. She felt odd in public situations. Gibbs realized people were watching them, it's a common occurrence for this to happen but not so common with two people who have such a great gap in their ages, having an audience was something to be admired here. A few people had already gathered.

Gibbs wouldn't give her what had been the original reason for her being pulled into this… yet. He's not that nice. He'd give her a good finger fuck and a mind fuck too.

"Here are the rules, I'm going to finger you and you have to answer 5 questions. You can't come until you've answered all five of the questions. If you hesitate then I'll slow down, if I stop then you'll have to answer an extra question. Okay?" He said through a snicker.

Abby nodded. She hated mind fucks, yet loved them too. She loved a man who could bring her intelligence to play during sex.

Gibbs started out slowly. He reached into her and pressed on her clit, lightly massaging it but not penetrating or doing anything else.

"So who are you? And what do you do?" Gibbs asked her.

"I'm Abby Sciuto… a forensic scientist… and I please you, M-master." She said through a moan.

Gibbs added a bit more and placed his index finger on her insides, lightly running around her labium. She moaned lightly too.

"Who am I and what does that make you?" He asked. There were a few more people around now.

"You're my master, which makes me your girl." She said.

"Can you clarify that?" Gibbs said.

"I'm your submissive." She said a bit more loudly.

Gibbs dipped slightly into the vagina and brought in a middle finger to massage the labium as his index finger dipped in and out of her vagina and his thumb remained on the clit. She started to hitch a bit in her breathing already.

"What does a submissive do, Abby-Girl." He said knowing the nickname would kick things up a notch.

"I do what you want, when you want, Master." She said with a bit more difficulty. Gibbs dipped his second finger in and dipped them, still not penetrating much, his third finger slipped in to massage the rest of her.

She whimpered and moaned again. Gibbs knew this was her moment. He rarely got past question four. But this one would be a nice good one.

"So why don't you like audiences, Abby-Girl?" he said playing her like a fiddle.

"I've had bad experiences before." She said with a great deal of difficulty.

"What kind of experiences?" He said, starting to slide his fingers in and out of her, throwing in the third finger to accommodate her sadomasochism. She moaned and yelped a bit as Gibbs brought his face to hers.

"I… my old… boy friend… aaahhh… he made me… gahh… have seesaw sex with him… gahhhh… in a club… and I aahhh… couldn't s-s-safeword… hahaaaa… out of it… Gibbs…" She said with a few tears rolling down her eyes. He'd pushed her far enough a leaned over to kiss her, this time their tongues were dueling each other.

There was a gasp into Gibbs mouth as she came onto his hand. She'd made it all five questions. Gibbs growled as their tongues swirled one last time and she smiled as the accumulated crowd of people broke out in appalause. Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"Let's eat and go home… I can see why you don't like it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Don P. Belisario.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

30_Lemons

003. The Sexuality of Terror

Abby looked at Gibbs. The lightning crashed outside and she huddled closer to him. The warmth of her bare skin hit his chest. Abby usually had to stay naked when she was around her master, but this time she bribed his shirt off too. She cringed with another strike of lightning. Abby hated thunderstorms more than anything.

Being a scientist, she knew of all the possible risks lightning posed. She cuddled with Gibbs as he watched TV when suddenly a crack of lightning made everything go dark. The TV, lights, everything went off and didn't come back on. Gibbs kissed Abby on the head.

"Are you scared, Abby-Girl?" He said with a smile.

"Y-yes, sir." She stammered.

He wrapped his arms around her then kissed her on the lips, pressing the kiss until another crack of lightning brought his thumb to her clit. She moaned which made a bit of the dear melt away. He placed her on the couch and pulled off his pants and boxers. He rolled on top of her and with another flash of lightning was caressing her face.

"Still scared, Abby-Girl?" He said.

"Not as much, sir." She replied.

"I've got you. Nothing can hurt you now." He said with a lick to her neck. He kissed at it madly and couldn't help but feel how horny fear made her.

He readied himself at her entrance. She tried to slide herself into him but he held her back. He slowly made his way into her. She moaned and whimpered. Then with another crash of lightning her thrust into her. She screamed. She was terrified by his timing. He went so steadily that it made her buck up against him.

"If I always did what you wanted… It wouldn't be as much… fun." He said evenly through thrusts.

Gibbs breathing started to hitch as the lightning flashed again and they pressed together. He sped up just a little and kissed her. She was dying for him. She was sweating.

"Gibbs…" She said through a moan.

"Not yet." He growled.

Another crashed put him on her neck. He bit at it and she purred through a sigh.

With one final crash of lightning they meet the climax. Abby let his name along with some other words he couldn't make out fall away into the darkness. At that moment the TV and lights lit up again.

"Score! He makes the perfect move at the perfect time and is in complete control. The crowd is going crazy!" The announcer of the baseball game roared as he and Abby giggled and chuckled at the comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Don P. Belisario.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Sciuto

30_Lemons

004. The Thrill of the Forbidden

'Oh god' Abby thought to herself as she sat there with Gibbs growls reaching her ears. She heard adrenaline rushing through her ears. She'd done the one thing he'd told her not to do. She wasn't supposed to buck up against him this time and she did it. He growled and she gasped as he pulled out the tip of his boot from her vagina. He then kicked her to the ground.

She'd never been in trouble like this before. It felt like a rollercoaster, Exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. She laid still as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head up to meet his face.

"Abby-Girl… You've never broken rule number one before. Maybe three or two but never one…" Gibbs said as he reached behind her and plunged a finger into her ass.

"Gibbs… Master…" She said as he moved his finger around.

"Oh yes, Abigail." He said as he yanked her up to her hands and knees. They haven't had anal in a while and it was never Abby's favorite.

There was no foreplay on this one. Gibbs threw off his clothes and positioned himself near her ass. Her breathing shuddered as this new sensation tingled into her. She did something wrong. That feeling of getting caught in the locker room with a boy was rushing up her spine except this time she couldn't slip away… she was in trouble. She gasped as he slammed into her and she screamed. Adrenaline pumped through her body quickly.

Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. She shut her eyes so tightly she never eased up a bit.

"Abby-Girl, if you don't relax this is going to hurt." Gibbs soothing voice came. She instantly listened and let her ass relax. Suddenly he reached under to her and started to caress her breasts lightly to relieve it a bit. The thrill was still riveting insider her when suddenly he pulled out and didn't thrust back into her.

Instead she nearly jumped when slipped under her and came up to kiss her. He brought her down onto his cock and rocked them lightly together as they smiled through the kiss. Then Gibbs broke out into a climax with Abby.

When they came to Gibbs suddenly spit out something off to the side.

"Huh?" Abby said still in headspace.

"Lips taste like that Caf-Pow!, Abby-Girl." He replied.


End file.
